Can You Feel A Toon's Love Tonight
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: Bonkers asks Fawn on a date. Contains sweet fluffy mush at the end!


Bonkers .D Bobcat had been quiet for a long time, staring at his phone and deep in thought. Throughout his entire life, his heart felt content to one person. Fawn Deer. She had been an acting buddy of Bonkers before he became a cop. And in each of his cartoons, Bonkers always had to fall in love with her.

They still talked a bit and said cheerful hellos whenever they passed in town. But now, Bonkers felt that their relationship should take another little step. Aside from being in love with Fawn in his cartoons, in real life he actually did have feelings for the beautiful lady.

Bonkers was thinking of taking Fawn out to the movies. The Lion King had been rereleased to theaters for a limited time and he didn't want to miss the opportunity to see a timeless classic brought back to the big screen. It would be so much better if Fawn went with him. They could buy drinks and popcorn, chat a little after the movie finished and maybe…..share a kiss.

Bonkers had been kissed by Fawn many times, but that was only in his cartoons. Most of those times had been on the cheek and a few other times, on his lips. There was one moment in the cartoon "Petal to the Metal" where Bonkers was supposed to have a fantasy of Fawn kissing him. Of course to make that fantasy possible, both he and Fawn had to act it out. And when he felt Fawn's lips connect with Bonkers, he swore his whole future flashed before him. Also when they had finished film-kissing, Bonkers swore that Fawn was smiling at him in a loving way.

After much more thinking, Bonkers made his decision, picked up the phone and punched in the numbers. He silently waited as the phone on the other end rang. There was a click and Fawn Deer's voice said 'Hello?'

'It's me, Fawn. Bonkers' he answered, rather shyly.

'Hi Bonkers!' said Fawn. She sounded happy to hear him. It made Bonkers feel calmer.

'Fawn, I need to ask you something important. Are you doing anything tonight?'

'Hold on a second. I'll check my calendar'

There was a silence for at least twenty seconds and Fawn's voice finally answered 'Nope!'

Bonkers mustered up his courage and asked 'Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight? To see the Lion King?'

'That sounds wonderful! I'd love to go!' Fawn's voice sounded excited. 'How's the 7:00 program sound?'

'7:00 it is then!' the bobcat answered back cheerfully.

After a whole two hours of showering, combing, dressing and finding his wallet, Bonkers walked out the front door of his caravan house, while his toon objects wished him good luck. He was wearing a green suit with a black tie on it.

Ten minutes it took to reach the cinema. It was 6:45 and Fawn wasn't there yet. But it wasn't long before she turned up. And boy was she beautiful! She was wearing a beautiful glittering dress with a tinsel rose on the front. Her lips were tainted in pink lipstick and her hair was drawn in a tight bun.

Bonkers tried not to let his heart pump out of his chest, but simply said 'you look lovely tonight, Miss Fawn Deer'

Fawn smiled and fluttered her eyelashes in his direction.

Bonkers paid for their tickets while Fawn bought them two cokes and a large popcorn to share between. She seemed excited, so this pleased Bonkers.

They finally took their seats in Cinema 7 and waited for the movie to start.

'Thanks for taking me to this, Bonkers' Fawn said, sweetly to Bonkers.

'Anything for you, Fawn Deer' Bonkers smiled back.

And the movie finally began.

As soon as it began, it all ended too quickly, but Bonkers and Fawn were still in their seats. Fawn thanked Bonkers again for taking her out. Only this time, she hugged him as she said this. Bonkers heart thumped madly

The movie's end credits were playing Elton John's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight".

Bonkers and Fawn were still hugging. Until they finally faced each other, silent except for the song playing

**There's a calm surrender  
>To the rush of day<br>When the heat of the rolling world  
>Can be turned away<br>An enchanted moment  
>And it sees me through<br>It's enough for this restless warrior  
>Just to be with you<strong>

They continued to gaze in each other's eyes. And all of the sudden, Bonkers started to feel his head moving towards Fawn, who was smiling with delight.

**And can you feel the love tonight?  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far<br>And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest?<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<strong>

Bonkers couldn't believe what was happening. He was hoping this was no dream and he wouldn't wake up. Fawn Deer was thinking the same thing too. They were so close to each other. They didn't want this to end. So close…

**And can you feel the love tonight?  
>It is where we are<br>It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
>That we got this far<br>And can you feel the love tonight  
>How it's laid to rest?<br>It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<strong>

Closer still…

Bonkers and Fawn Deer finally embraced and let their lips meet! Both their hearts were beating frantically against each other.

They kissed for a full two minutes and finally broke apart.

'Oh Bonkers…..' Fawn said romantically. 'You don't know how long I've wanted that!'

'Really?' Bonkers asked in surprise.

'Yes. I was hoping this would happen tonight. Every day I think of you and wondered if you would ever take me on a date. I would've asked you myself, but I guess I'm just too shy' she blushed as she said this.

'That doesn't matter anymore' said Bonkers. 'We're here now and I wish this night won't ever end'

'Oh my sweet bobcat!' cried Fawn Deer, happily!

They kissed once again. Bonkers future once again flashed in front of him. A future with his one and only, Fawn Deer.

**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
>Believe the very best<strong>

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please review on what you think!


End file.
